


Under The Moonlight

by GenZelda



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Don't Judge Me, Gen is a nervous bean, I literally made this out of boredom, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some angst, Some minor fluff, White Hat and Oc one shot, White Hat being a prince in a gentleman suit, White Hat is a charmer, anxious bean, help her, she did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenZelda/pseuds/GenZelda
Summary: This is a one-shot created from pure inspiration and boredom. And also self-indulgence because I wrote this when I was having a bad day. So it's not the best of my works. I hope you enjoy anyway.





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot created from pure inspiration and boredom. And also self-indulgence because I wrote this when I was having a bad day. So it's not the best of my works. I hope you enjoy anyway.

It was a cool night. The stars were glistening in the pool of the midnight sky as their mother moon cast her light upon the world below. A young human hybrid sat in the moonlit park, gazing up at the beautiful world above. She had always felt a connection with the moon. Sometimes she felt only the moon understood her, for no one ever tried to give her a chance, not even her own parents. After all, they were the reason she was here. She no longer had a place to call home.

 

Her wolfish tail swished side to side to the beat of her anxious heart. What was she going to do now? Die of starvation? She had no money, no home, and no job. It didn't help she had a few disabilities that made it harder to keep a job. She had no one to turn to, no friends to ask for help. She had grown up being the oddball because of her appearance. It hurt just thinking about it. She was either feared or shunned by the world for looking like a human with wolf-ish features. Other times, there were those who wanted to take advantage of her...

 

Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Turning around, she quickly stood up, her eyes full of hidden tears and fear. Two thug looking men were approaching her with grins on their faces. She had nowhere to run for they had already seen her. All she could do now was wait for them to come closer and see what they wanted.

 

"And what's a pretty faced girl like ya doing way out here in the night?" One of the men laughed, moving into her bubble space.

 

"It's my business and mine alone." The girl said, backing away from them as they came uncomfortably close to her. She knew what they were going to do to her if she didn't get away. But where? There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. She was trapped. Alone. With no help in site.

 

"C'mon honey, what's the matter? You ain't scared, are ya?" The other laughed as they forced her against a tree, trying to steal a kiss from the frightened girl. She couldn't defend herself. This was how she was going to end, wasn't it? Tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she looked away from the men, trying to prevent their lips from meeting her's.

 

"Please stop..." She begged fruitlessly, knowing no one will hear her silent cries.

 

"I would listen to the young lady if I were you."

 

Warned an unknown voice from afar. The two thugs turned to the direction of the mysterious voice, their eyes widening slightly in surprise to the figure before them. A tall man dressed in a white top hat and a thin coat was standing on a small hill behind them. A light blue ring wrapped around the bottom half of the outer hat while a tie of the same shade was worn neatly around his neck. He had a blue undershirt and a gray vest over top. That wasn't all. The strangest feature of him was his snow-white skin and the square monocle over his right eye. In short, the man was dressed like a gentleman, nothing worthy of being considered a threat. The two thugs laughed at the sight of the man, thinking nothing of his words.

 

"Oh yeah, and what are ya gonna do if we don't? Beat us with a cane?"

 

"I had something else in mind but now since you mention it, might as well."

 

Within a blink of an eye, the tall white figure took out a white cane from what seemed like nowhere and charged after the men. Within seconds, the two thugs were lying on the ground unconscious, as if the wind had knocked them out. The young girl was in such shock of his fast movement, she couldn't help but stare in fear of the man as he dusted himself off.

 

"They never learn..." the white figure sighed as he finished dusting himself off, turning his attention to the young lady. He could tell she was in a state of fear and quickly fixed his approach, making himself look more welcoming as he normally was.

 

"No need to be frightened, my dear. I have no intentions of harming you. Non in the least. I only came to help get rid those nasty men who were trying to get their way with you. Men these days don't seem to have the same respect for women as I do."

 

"Who... Who are you?" The wolf girl asked as she relaxed to the tone of his voice. It was gentle and warm, the kind one would think only an angel could inherit. Her overwhelming fear had been replaced with deep curiosity. She had never seen such a well dressed yet powerful man before in her life. He was strong yet gentle all at once. Already she was finding herself being attracted to this aura of his, yet she barely knew the man. He felt... safe.

 

"I am White Hat. I run an organization meant to sell weapons or tools to heroes in order to help protect the innocent from the evil doers of this world. I can clearly see you aren't just an ordinary girl. I can feel it too. A hidden power sleeps within you, waiting to be set free. But you are afraid of this power. Afraid of hurting those around you..."

 

He outstretched his hand to her, a warm smile on his pale face.

 

"If you let me, I can teach you how to control it. I know we have just met and you may still find it hard to believe but please, if you give me a chance, I promise you won't regret it. Will you trust me?"

 

The young girl stood there for a moment, staring at his hand. For the first time in weeks, no years, someone was showing her true kindness. A kindness she never thought, until this moment, existed. Slowly, she reached her shaky hand for his, her tense body relaxing once their hands met each other. It was almost like magic. His gloved hands were warm to the touch, the kind that made you feel at home when held. Then, taking her hand, he brought it up to his lips, kissing it in a gentleman like fashion. She couldn't help but blush at the gesture. What was this feeling flushing over her?

 

"Oh dear, I am sorry but I never got your name?" the man admitted with slight embarrassment, looking her kindly in the eyes once more.

 

"Gen.” She said slowly. “You may call me Gen."


End file.
